The Cycle of a Phoenix
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: The deep voice echoed, "You are dying Xemnas.."  He turned to face his heartless and his lips formed the shadow of a frown.  His heartless sighed, "The darkness is claiming you." XemSai/AnsemSODGuardy/NortyIsa


Shout-outs: I want to thank Xochibi on Deviantart for something in future chapters, Itachi-sama-senpai-kun-DamnyouSasuke'sBrother for being part of this idea, and endless amounts of awesome Xemsai fics to help form this idea.

Warnings: Character death [excessive- don't like don't read], yaoi, fluff, maybe slight disturbing themes?

* * *

><p>The Cycle of a Phoenix<p>

* * *

><p>He raised his arms in greeting to his comrades, smiling and his white teeth shining and matching the white room. He gripped his throne and leaned forward, his hands moving along with his velvety words, "Greetings my Organization, it seems we yet again are gathered here for a growing threat to our numbers-"<p>

* * *

><p>Xemnas portralled gently down to ground-level at the foot of the thrones, pacing the length of the room and frowning, he needed to come up with some sort of plan to wield the keyblader for his own purposes. He suddenly paused, shaking his head as a weird sensation ran through his body. He frowned, stumbling slightly and forced to lean against one of the tall thrones. He rubbed his eyes and blinked helplessly, shifting and slumping while his vision danced with odd colors and shapes before falling unconscious and dropping to the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>He awoke to a grey ceiling and he frowned in a confused manner, he had been in the Room Where Nothing Gathers, how did he end up here? He went to move and realized he was in his bed, his fingers touching the silky black sheets and gaining some tension, allowing him to arch his back up enough to look around the room. He was met by a familiar pair of golden eyes and a soft smile, the pale hand reaching out to touch his caramel skin, "Sir, I found you on the ground of the Throne Room, are you alright?"<p>

He watched the Diviner cock his head to the right in a very dog-like manner before he chuckled lowly, "Fine, I must be lacking in sleep or something or another. Nothing to be worried about Sai."

Saix smiled and brushed his hand under Xemnas' chin and down his neck, a soft purr emitting from his chest, "I'm glad, I thought it was something more serious." Xemnas smiled back, hiding the fact he had no clue the cause of his sudden ailment, not wanting to startle the other at all. He tugged the Diviner into his lap, ushering him to snuggle under the covers with him with a subtle pat to his left.

Saix chuckled and crawled his way up to his mate, purring and hovered over him, licking his nose and nipping playfully at his lips before kissing him deeply, "Don't do that again Sir, ever."

Xemnas smirked, licking the other's lips tauntingly before wrapping his arms around his waist, tugging him so they were chest to chest. He growled in a playful manner and secured his lips just under Saix's right ear, sucking on the vulnerable skin and huskily murmuring, "Or?"

Saix placed both his hands on Xemnas' shoulders and shoved him against the bed, kissing him harshly and growling, biting up and down on his neck, "Consequences."

Xemnas started to tug down Saix's zipper on his cloak, "Oh? Do go on. I'm interested now."

Saix bit into his collarbone and moaned happily when the delicious blood touched his lips, lapping at it like a hungry kitten, "Mmm more pain of course."

Xemnas groaned and bucked his hips up, forgetting his previous problem for the moment being until black danced across his vision, he gasped and clutched his head, letting out a little whimper that caught the Diviner's attention.

Saix stopped what he was doing, "S-sir? Am I hurting you too much? I thought you enjoyed this."

Xemnas shook his head, "N-no Sai it's not you, it's a migraine. I must have forget to take some medicine."

Saix nodded and laid down next to him, not totally comfortable with his mate's sudden illness, "Are you sure Sir-"

"I'm fine, let's drop it and go to sleep."

The conversation ended and Saix snuggled up to his chest, closing his eyes, the worry in his mind coming out through his submissive body posture. What could be wrong with his mate?


End file.
